


Zombie Run

by ifishouldfall



Series: Haikyuu!! Imagine Your OTP Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, dumb volleyboys, dumbass Hinata Shouyou, dumbass Kageyama Tobio, they're both dumb idiots okay, zombie run app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt:<br/>Ok but imagine your otp. Person A is using  the zombie running app and has to stop to take a breath and person B looks concerned for the cute, terrified looking stranger and puts their hand on As shoulder to ask if they're okay but A is so scared they punch B in the face because they think B is a zombie</p></blockquote>





	Zombie Run

"What possessed me to buy this?" Kageyama thought to himself, as he turned a street corner and the moans of the undead coming from his earbuds increased in volume.

Heart pounding, he ran faster, until the unnerving sounds were quiet enough for him to think straight.

Bracing himself against a low wall, he panted heavily, sweat running down his forehead and the back of his neck, his throat burning at the lack of oxygen.

Oh the things he did for fitness.

It was his best friend Suga's suggestion actually. The Zombie Run app was apparently popular amongst the Volleyball team, in order to motivate them to do exercise, rather than slob around when they weren't at practice.

Kageyama could see why.

Although it was terrifying, there was an element of fun to it that kept him going. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush it brought. Or maybe it was Kageyama's love for cheesy zombie movies.

Regaining breath, he stood up straight, preparing to start up again, when he froze.

A hand on his shoulder, white blinding panic, and shock all brought Kageyama to swing round and punch the zombie that dared trying to eat his brain straight in the face.

Boom, headshot.

"Argh!"

A different kind of shock settled on him then, the kind that makes your blood run icy cold and guilt weigh heavy in your stomach.

Sprawled across the floor was not a tiny ball of orange fluff, which Kageyama quickly realised was in fact not a zombie, and a boy similar in age to him.

He was also in fact possibly the cutest thing Kageyama had ever seen.

"Oh my god" Kageyama ripped out his earbuds and bent down to help the boy up, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay" the orange haired boy said "I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked pretty scared and I wanted to know if you were alright" he said with a slight grin, rubbing his face with his hand to catch the slight trickle of blood that had escaped his nose.

"I, uh, zombie running app, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh! I have that! It's so cool but I get super scared! I'm Hinata Shouyou! I just moved here, and I'm about to join Karasuno High!"

Kageyama wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Kageyama Tobio. I go to Karasuno"

He watched as Hinata's eyes widened with glee.

"Awesome! Maybe you could show me around, y'know, without punching me in the face this time?"

"Sure"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr prompt:  
> Ok but imagine your otp. Person A is using the zombie running app and has to stop to take a breath and person B looks concerned for the cute, terrified looking stranger and puts their hand on As shoulder to ask if they're okay but A is so scared they punch B in the face because they think B is a zombie


End file.
